


Kakashi's Punishment

by Pickleweasel



Series: Kakashi and Iruka [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, At least not without prior negotiation, BDSM, Bondage, Don't Try This at Home, Drugging, Drugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prior negotiation implied, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka decides to have a little fun with Kakashi, after Kakashi makes them both late. Sequel to "Why Kakashi is Always Late" Warning for mildly dubious consent - but it does work out, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is something in here that makes it SEEM like dubious consent at first, but Kakashi is cool with it, I promise.  
> This was written several years after Why Kakashi is Always Late, so the style is quite different... for the better, though, I think. 
> 
> There is AUDIO to go along with this story http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9h5jgyu6h9mcjgh/Kakashi's_Punishment_(IrukaXKakashi).mp3. You can listen to it streaming or download it.

"Are you home, Iruka?"

Iruka didn't turn around at the familiar voice, but continued to prepare tea for two. "It's unlocked, come on in. Leave your shoes by the door; I don't want you tracking dirt in here like you did the other day."

Kakashi did as he was told, and walked to the kitchenette, wrapping his arms around his lover, nuzzling at the other man's tanned neck and inhaling deeply. "Missed you."

With a chuckle, Iruka turned to face Kakashi. "It's been less than a day. Not even a full day, since you made us both late this morning."

"You're not still mad about that are you?" Kakashi managed to make a sad-puppy face even with his single eye, and his mask still covering his lower face. Iruka pulled down the mask and pressed a quick kiss to Kakashi's lips.

"Of course not. Now sit down and let me finish making the tea. I haven't made dinner yet, I was thinking maybe we could order in or something later."

"Sounds good," Kakashi said, going to sit in a comfortable chair in front of the coffee table and pulling out a well-worn volume of Icha-Icha. After a few minutes, Iruka brought the tea to the table, already having poured cups for himself and Kakashi. Both men sipped from their cups in amicable silence, not feeling the need to discuss the day. Each knew that if anything interesting had happened, the other would mention it.

When the cups were empty, Iruka took them to the sink and washed them. He heard a groan from the chair that Kakashi was currently occupying, and looked over. The older man had dropped his book, and his eyes were glazed over.

"What did you put in my tea?" Kakashi slurred before blacking out.

The waking world returned slowly, in a haze. Taking a mental check of what was going on, Kakashi realized that he was laying face-down in a bed, completely nude. His wrists were cuffed to the headboard with leather restraints, and there was a pillow under his head. Kakashi did his best to rise to his knees, and turned his head to look around the room. His lover was fully clothed in the doorway of the bedroom, with a glint in his eye.

Kakashi broke the silence when his lucidity returned. "Why did you drug me?"

"I wanted to eat dinner," Iruka said calmly.

"But what about my dinner?" As if on cue, Kakashi's stomach gurgled.

Iruka smirked, and crossed his arms. "Naughty boys go to bed without dinner. And you've been a naughty boy."

"Iruka, is this because of this morning?"

Iruka clicked his tongue, chiding Kakashi. "The only thing I want to hear you calling me is 'sensei'. And yes, you deserve to be punished for this morning."

Kakashi felt blood rush to his groin at the silky, commanding tone of Iruka's voice. The final pieces of what was going on had fallen into place. They were slipping into familiar roles, though Kakashi wasn't sure exactly what his lover had in store for him tonight. It had been a while since they had played. "Yes, sensei," he said quietly.

"What was that?" Iruka asked sharply, striding over to the bed, standing beside Kakashi and staring him down. "I didn't hear you."

"Yes, sensei," Kakashi repeated, louder this time, and looked down, knowing that doing so would please Iruka.

"That's better," the younger man practically purred. "Now lie down again. On your stomach."

Kakashi obeyed, shimmying back down on the bed, keeping his elbows slightly bent so that he wouldn't strain his shoulders. His half-hard cock was pinned between himself and the mattress.

"Safewords?" Iruka whispered in Kakashi's ear.

"Goldenrod and vermillion, sensei," Kakashi said clearly. They had never had to use either word before, and he doubted tonight would be an exception.

"Good," Iruka said, and Kakashi watched him out of the corner of his eye. Iruka was holding the copy of Icha Icha that Kakashi had been reading earlier. "Want to know what I'm going to do with this?"

Kakashi could only think of one thing that the book could be used for that made any sense. "Sensei?"

"You're going to get a thorough spanking, with the help of this book you love so much," Iruka said with a grin, confirming Kakashi's guess. He ran the spine of the book over Kakashi's spine, making the silver-haired man shiver.

"Ohhh, you like that idea, don't you? I guess it won't be too much of a punishment then… oh well. It can still be fun." Iruka opened the book to the halfway point, and rolled it into a tight cylinder. He ran the book down Kakashi's back again, giving a light experimental tap to one cheek of the rounded ass.

"How many strikes do you think you deserve?" Iruka asked.

"However many you see fit to give, sensei," Kakashi said, fully hard now, and willing to be spanked until his ass was red and sore enough for it to hurt to sit the next day. He wanted to feel the sting of the book, but more importantly, he wanted to please Iruka.

"I think ten should be sufficient," Iruka said after pondering for a moment. With no further ceremony, he raised the book and let the first strike fall on Kakshi's left cheek.

It was not nearly as hard as it could have been, but Kakashi still jolted off the bed slightly, more from the suddenness than from pain. Iruka let out a pleased sound, and gave a second spank to the other ass cheek. This time, Kakashi merely let out a small moan, knowing that Iruka liked it when he made noise.

Two more strikes on the left, and two on the right, and Kakshi was painfully hard, the sting of his ass barely more noticeable than the aching of his cock. He wanted to jerk himself off, but the cuffs, and the lack of Iruka having given him permission anyway, prevented him from doing it.

There was a pause, and Kakashi looked over at Iruka, who stood at the side of the bed, his pants tented with his erection, and looking lustily at the pink marks his actions had produced. It turned Kakashi on even more knowing that he was able to arouse Iruka with just this, and he wiggled his ass a little, reminding Iruka to stop staring and keep spanking. Iruka's eyes met Kakashi's briefly, and the younger man grinned before landing two more strikes on each cheek in rapid succession. Kakashi cried out at the speed and the sting, his ass clenching and his head thrown back.

When the ten strikes were complete, Kakashi sagged back into the bed, breathing hard, and waiting for Iruka to do something, say something. His ass stung, his cock ached, and he wanted a hand or mouth on his cock, or Iruka inside him, anything.

Iruka put the book on the bedside table, letting it uncurl on its own. "So beautiful like this," he murmured, ghosting cool hands over Kakashi's reddened ass cheeks. "I think you've earned a reward… something that both of us will enjoy." Kakashi groaned into the pillow, glad that he would soon be able to find release.

Iruka quickly stripped off his clothes, dropping them unceremoniously to the floor before grabbing a bottle of lube from the table and joining Kakashi on the bed. "On your knees for me," he said huskily, his own cock standing at attention.

Kakashi complied quickly, and was rewarded with the sound of the bottle opening, followed by a slick finger at his entrance. He gasped when Iruka's pushed into him, thrusting in and out slowly. It was such a tease, and he could take much more… Knowing this, Iruka quickly added a second finger and stretched Kakashi, letting his fingers curl to brush against his lover's prostate.

Kakashi moaned. "Ohhhh… Sensei, please…"

"Please what?" Iruka asked, feigning cluelessness.

"Please… fuck me, sensei…" Kakashi begged.

"That sounds like a good idea," Iruka said with a chuckle. The sound of the bottle cap again, a wet noise, and Kakashi felt the head of Iruka's cock pressing against his entrance. He breathed hard as Iruka inched in far too slowly, thick cock stretching him and dragging across his prostate.

After allowing Kakashi to adjust for just a moment, Iruka began to move, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward, making Kakashi's body jerk toward the headboard. The brunet gripped Kakashi's hips and thrust hard, just the way Kakashi liked it. Sounds of heavy breathing and intertwined moans and groans filled the room as Iruka's hips slapped against Kakashi's still tender ass cheeks. The slight pain combined with the pleasure of being filled and having his prostate stimulated was driving Kakashi mad. He almost lost it when Iruka wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping it, precome adding a glide to the strokes.

"Fuck," Kakashi hissed. "Close."

"Then come," Iruka said simply, and within a few moments, Kakashi did, his body tensing and his seed spilling over Iruka's hand. Iruka let go of Kakashi's cock and gripped his hip once more. His thrusts grew erratic, and shortly after Kakashi's orgasm, Iruka came deep inside his partner with a cry.

They stayed in that position until their breathing was back to normal, then Iruka pulled out. He removed the cuffs and pressed a kiss to each of Kakashi's wrists before lying on his back. Kakashi lay beside Iruka and snuggled up against his chest with a happy sigh, before looking over at the Icha-Icha book abandoned on the bedside table.

"You bent the spine," Kakashi said with a pout, breaking their quiet moment.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "How many copies of this volume do you have?"

Kakashi laughed. "Fair enough." He closed his eyes and nuzzled Iruka's neck, then nipped at it. "Hungry," he said, as explanation.

"I saved you some food in case you decided to be cooperative." Iruka said, his breath hitching as Kakashi continued to nibble his sensitive throat.

"You're the best," Kakashi murmured, and kissed his lover on the cheek. He started to sit up, then paused. "Is it ok if I get out of bed?" Though he no longer was following Iruka's orders, he didn't want to leave his lover alone in bed if the Iruka wanted to cuddle, grumbling stomach or not.

Iruka sat up and kissed Kakashi gently on the lips. "It's fine. I'll make some more tea… no drugs this time, I promise."

Kakashi chuckled, got out of bed, and grabbed his pants, which were neatly folded on the dresser. The younger man followed suit, retrieving his own pants from the floor and putting them on. The two walked shirtless back into the kitchen to enjoy tea, food, and a quiet rest of the evening.


End file.
